


If I'm Lucky

by excellentkeanu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rey is a cheerleader, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot, Swearing, ben acts like he doesn't give a shit when he does, ben has a past, ben is a loner, ben is a star football player, ben is also a hot life gaurd, hanleia, higschool au - Freeform, pride and prejudice book project, prom dates uwu, rey drinks it up, rey is a socialite, slowburn, so does Rey, stormpilot is canon, they have AP english together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excellentkeanu/pseuds/excellentkeanu
Summary: All at once they all looked over to see what he was talking about. Rey had never seen anything like it. An entire group of girls with their tongues hanging out of their heads fawned over probably one of the most gorgeous men she’s ever seen.“Holy shit. Who the fuck is that?” Kaydel’s brows were furrowed and her jaw hung loose.Rey was identical. “Is he the new lifeguard?”They hadn’t even noticed a shift change since they were so fixed on Poe’s dancing.He was smug. “He’s the new senior that just moved from Colorado. His mom works for the school board too I guess.” He glanced to see the girls completely fixed on this new life guard.





	If I'm Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is my wip! mary (@reyliance on twitter) gave me a ton of the ideas and isnpo for this fic and it's most definitely dedicated all to her! mary, vee (@riseofben) and lauren (@thumosren) beta'd for me so a huge shoutout to them as well! they are my bestest friends and i could not be more grateful for them. 
> 
> i update on my twitter so if u wanna find me there u can! @excellentkeanu
> 
> (the title is based off the state champs song. it is also heavy ben solo vibes.)
> 
> (this is also heavily inspired by the stranger things 3 teaser. that had even bigger ben solo vibes.)

“Rey, _ hurry up! _ ”

 

Rose yelled to Rey through the locked bathroom door. She had  _ somehow _ convinced the entire group to go to the community pool for they day before it closed in the next couple weeks before school started. Finn and Poe already left Poe’s house twenty minutes ago and Kaydel was on her way to Rose’s to get her and Rey. So they definitely needed to haul ass. She looked down to check her phone to see when Kaydel texted her she was leaving.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Kaydel left 10 minutes ago so you have 5 more minutes! And I need to pee!”

 

“OKAY I’m coming!”

 

Rey hurried as she shucked her jean shorts and her old Run DMC shirt off her body to be forgotten on the floor. She unhooked her bra and slid off her underwear then reached for her bag that was sitting on the long, marble bathroom counter. It still fascinated her that Rose’s parents were rich enough to even have a marble bathroom counters.

 

She pawed through her bag dismissing the miscellaneous items Maz had snuck in there knowing Rey would forget. An extra set of clothes, underwear, her toothbrush and socks. She smiled to herself as she pulled out her flip flops and swim suit. Rey paused and sighed to herself. 

 

She had forgotten it didn’t match. But it was all she had.

 

She rarely  _ ever  _ used this thing. Why would she? She spent her summer days in Maz’s backyard. Tinkering with things she’d haul home from the junkyard and occasionally, Poe’s car. 

 

Not out at the community pool where everyone could see her frail frame that exposed her ribcage a little too much in a hand me down bikini that she _definitely didn’t_ shoplift from Goodwill because her allowance was ten dollars a week. Ramen and hurried, half eaten PB&J sandwiches hadn't exactly given her the summer body that she'd wanted.

 

So she let it age. 

 

Hidden away in the back of her top dresser drawer behind two other bras she acquired when she moved in with Maz freshman year. Because Maz  _ insisted _ on taking her shopping before school started to not only get her things she needed, but things she  _ wanted. _ Rey slumped at the thought of fifteen year old her in the mall parking lot crying to Maz how thankful she was for everything. All the while never once thinking to get a new bikini. 

 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and slinked her arms through the straps. Pulling it down over her chest and silently hating it did nothing for her boobs. Even if it was old and small. 

 

After a few attempts to push her boobs up, shimmying them together, or upwards, or sidewards just to try and improve how sad they looked, she grabbed her bikini bottoms. They were black and faded. God,  _ definitely _ old. 

 

_ Whatever. _

 

Carefully putting her left leg in, then her right, she pulled them on and immediately noticed how tight they were.

 

She turned to look at herself from the side in the mirror and winced. 

 

_ These definitely look too small. _

 

She pulled and tugged at her suit bottoms, twanging the material against her ass cheek trying to get it to stay in place. Trying to simultaneously cover everything and also make it comfortable enough to walk like they actually fit her, but frankly **-**  it was beyond helping. 

 

She slumped her shoulders in defeat. Giving up and moving to her hair and makeup.

 

_ Let’s hope my ass doesn’t look as horrible as it feels. _

 

She dug out her makeup bag.

 

Unzipping it, she found three hair ties and her brush. Then began to section her hair, pulling it back into three, tight little buns. Having done this since she was a child it didn’t ever take her long, she’d perfected the art of it a long time ago. It was easy and kept her hair out of her face. While also looking cute. 

 

Her first bun was at the crown of her head--descending two identical ones perched underneath it, and at the base of her hairline. With that she pulled out her two signature strands of wavy, brunette hair from the buns, letting them fall to frame her temples, just slightly brushing against her cheeks **.**

 

Then it was on to makeup. And with Rey, that meant concealer and mascara. Drugstore of course. She didn’t particularly give a shit as long as it matched her skin tone.

 

Untwisting the bottle of concealer, she took the wand and put a small amount under her eyes. Using her ring finger to blend it out. then pulled out her mascara. Old and cheap. It had saved her having to buy expensive eyeshadows in the past, using the mascara to accentuate her eye just the  _ slightest  _ bit. 

 

And with that she was done. Rey leaned back from the mirror and grazed over herself.

 

_ Good enough. _

 

She hurried to put everything back in her bag so that all her shit wasn’t strung about and threw it over her shoulder. Slipping on her shoes and opening the door so Rose could take her God forsaken piss. 

 

“Fucking thank you! Kaydel is almost here you can leave your bag in my room”

 

Rey brushed past her and let her in to the bathroom, chuckling to herself. 

 

“Okay.”

 

She strode down the hall into Rose’s room to slip her bag off just inside the door frame.

 

When she turned around, Rose was standing there. Almost scaring Rey half to death.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

“C’mon let’s go. She’s here. I heard they’ve got snow cones and I want one.”

 

“How did y- whatever.”

 

Rey shook her head, lowered her blood pressure and followed Rose down the hall to the stairs. At the bottom they both grabbed their purses off the couch and went to leave. Rose reminding Rey to lock the doorknob before she shut it, they met Kaydel in the driveway. Leaning against her yellow volkswagen bug.

 

“Let me guess, Rey locked the bathroom door.”

 

Kaydel was smug watching them both walk towards her.

 

“Yes.  _ And _ I had to pee.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “We still have time it’s gonna be fine.” She walked over to open the backseat door.

 

“Oh shit. Rey you’re ass looks great. You’re gonna have so many guys looking at you!”

 

Rey looked up at Kaydel confused. Her cheeks  _ immediately _ flushing to crimson at the thought of anyone staring at her in this bathing suit let alone her ass.

 

“Are you kidding? These bottoms don’t even fit.”

 

Rey looked over herself as she spoke and blushed harder. Internally cringing.

 

Kaydel smiled sweetly at her as she opened her driver side door and started to get in.

 

“Girl, trust me. That’s a good thing.” She jerked her head towards her car. “Now get in Finn and Poe are already there.”

 

Rose walked around the car to the passenger seat. Opening the door to also get in “She’s right you know. It does you wonders. You look great.”

 

Rey felt a tug at the corner of her mouth. “You guys think so?”

 

In unison, Rose and Kaydel both popped their heads back up from getting in to look at her.

 

“We know so.”

 

Which made Rey’s smirk stretch into a full smile. She felt so lucky to call them friends.

 

She opened the door and slipped in the backseat. Smile still plastered to her face.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

Kaydel’s gaze popped up to the rear view mirror to look at Rey. “You’re welcome Peanut. Now what shall we listen to?”

 

Rose jumped. “I’ve got a playlist.” 

 

Kaydel’s face it up at her words. “Fuck yes.”

 

She put her car in reverse and they were off.

  
  
___

  
  


When they pulled up, Kaydel parked next to Poe’s Jeep. 

 

“Told you the boys were already here.”

 

“I hope they got us a good spot.”

 

Rose and Kaydel climbed out of the car with Rey close on their heels. Rey having to re adjust her bottoms again.

 

_ Fuck, this is gonna be a nightmare. _

 

When they got to the gate, Kaydel handed the greasy teenager manning the entrance booth a twenty dollar bill.

 

“Keep the change. This is for all of us.”

 

The kid grunted and gave them all wristbands before walking inside. Snaking through the locker rooms just past the entrance, they emerged to see the pool was decently busy. 

 

Rey grimaced. “Shit. It’s a fucking Thursday. Why is it this busy?” This was _definitely_ going to be a nightmare.

 

Rose shook her head and spoke softly, “I don’t know. Let’s just find the boys and sit down so we can stop looking like fucking idiots.”

 

Like a blessing from God, Finn walked up with Poe close behind. Both sporting bright neon swim trunks and sunglasses. Finn’s trunks a bright blue. And Poe’s a bright orange. They both had snow cones in their hands. Rey knew Rose was going to flip shit.

 

“You guys look lost.” Finn had a mouthful of snow cone in his mouth but was still able to look amused.

 

Rey was not. “It’s a fucking zoo.” She looked over at him. Then at Poe. Pausing and contemplating their very obviously coordinated outfits. “You guys lay it on thick, you know.”

 

Poe walked up and kissed her on the cheek. “Yes sweetheart we know. We’re over this way.” He jerked his head towards a spot on the grass 20 feet from the lifeguard stand.

 

Kaydel sighed in relief. “Bless you two for finding a roomy spot. I was going to freak out.”

 

“I’ll meet you guys over there. I’ve been thinking about this snow cone since I woke up.” Rose disappeared into the crowd towards the concessions stand and they all turned to head over to their designated spot.

 

They made their way through the crowd, squeezing past screaming kids and pissed off moms trying to calm them down. The sound of Age of Consent by New Order blaring on the PA system really didn't help how cacophonous it all was.

 

_ It's fine. It's fine. It's all fine. I'll be fine. _

 

Once they got to their spot, Rey and Kaydel started spreading out their towels to sit on. Both ready to sit down and relax in the heat. By the time they got things straightened out Rose was making her way back over with three snow cones. Trying her best to not drop them, Kaydel jumped up to help her. 

 

Rey felt bad.

 

“Guys I have money can you please not buy everything?”

 

Rose sat down on Rey’s left with Kaydel on her right next to Poe and Finn on the end. Rose handed Rey her snow cone and shook her head at her.

 

“Peanut you bought us all dinner last night let us take care of you too.”

 

Rey sighed. “I guess. I just always feel bad.”

 

Before anyone could speak again, the song on the PA system changed to Bust A Move by Young MC.

 

“Guess the playlist for today is old bangers.” Poe got up and danced his way over to the trash can by the lifeguard stand simultaneously finishing off his snow cone.

 

Finn erupted with laughter as he watched his boyfriend spin in a circle and throw his paper cone in the trash. Whipping around to strut back to them.

 

Kaydel whipped out her phone to record it as Rose was too busy with her own snow cone to notice.

 

Rey silently agreed with him. But she wouldn’t be caught dead dancing to anything in public. This bathing suit is enough embarrassment.

 

On his way back, she could’ve sworn she saw Poe’s eyes pop out of skull. He rushed back over and sat back down. “I think I know why it’s so busy today.”

 

“Why?” Rey was confused.

Poe nodded his head towards the locker room entrance.

 

All at once they all looked over to see what he was talking about.  Rey had never seen anything like it. An entire group of girls with their tongues hanging out of their heads fawned over probably one of the most gorgeous men she’s ever seen.

 

“Holy shit. Who the fuck is that?” Kaydel’s brows were furrowed and her jaw hung loose.

 

Rey was identical. “Is he the new lifeguard?”

 

They hadn’t even noticed a shift change since they were so fixed on Poe’s dancing. 

 

He was smug. “He’s the new senior that just moved from Colorado. His mom works for the school board too I guess.” He glanced to see the girls completely fixed on this new life guard.

 

Finn spoke up. “Yeah speaking of moms. On your left."

 

The whole group shifted their gaze just left and a whole row of middle-aged women were posing and smiling at him in their pool chairs as he walked by them.

 

One of them greeted him. “Hi Ben.”  

 

‘Ben’ glanced over at her. You couldn’t see his eyes due to his black ray bans he had on. But the corner of his mouth lifted a touch. 

 

“Hello Mrs. Johnson.” His voice was deep and rich. Like smooth, dark velvet on soft skin. He was  _ tall _ . Rey guessed about 6’3”. He had long, black locks that looked like magic to touch. His nose was long and straight and met wonderfully plush lips. 

 

That  _ damned _ smirk still on them. 

 

Which made his jawline stand out. And Rey about melt right there on her towel. Around his neck hung a silver whistle that showed off how nice his collar bones were. He had long, lean arms with hands the size of baseball mitts. One holding his red floatie that read 'LIFE GUARD' in bright white letters. He could have easily wrapped his entire hand around it they were so damn big. His entire upper torso was tan and chiseled by God himself. His chest and shoulders were broad and built with more lean muscle roped around them and his washboard abs. He was clad in mid-thigh red swim trunks that had the same 'LIFE GUARD' in big white letters on them with actual tree trunks for legs underneath. 

 

_ 'Probably one the most gorgeous men i've ever seen' more like one of the biggest men i've ever seen. _

 

“Jeeeesus.” Rose was frozen as he walked by them. Completely forgetting about her snow cone.

 

He was even taller up close. Rey almost couldn’t believe it. Her heart dropped into her stomach when he glanced over at her. Lowering his glasses down the bridge of his nose with one of his long, thick fingers. 

 

_ Oh my fucking god. What the fuck. Is he looking at me? _

 

Her blood pressure skyrocketed and her face went white as he found her gaze. She didn’t dare move.

 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Is there snow cone on my face? _

 

Her minor panic attack was cut short when she heard him speak again. But this time, it wasn’t at middle-aged women.

 

“Nice suit.” 

 

Rey could have died right there on the spot. Was he making fun of her? It  _ definitely _ didn’t seem like he was making fun of her. 

 

It took all of Rey’s strength to squeak out the  _ smallest  _ “Thank you.” before he gave her that same smirk and pushed his glasses back up and made his way to the lifeguard tower.

 

“I have never seen-” Kaydel paused as they all watched his back ripple with muscles as he climbed up the ladder to his seat. “-a more attractive man-” she paused again. The sweat down his chest and abdomen too distracting to think as they all watched him sit back and peer out at the pool. “-in my entire life.” she finished almost breathless.

 

Rey didn't hear her. All she could hear was the two words he said to her knocking around her skull.

 

_ Nice suit. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!!


End file.
